Medication dispensing systems, wherein a healthcare provider such as a long-term care center periodically receives pre-filled medication dispensing containers in exchange for previously used and empty similar containers, have taken various forms and are known to the prior art. For example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,649, unit doses of medication that are individually packaged within disposable blister-type packs have been contained within reusable plastic dispensers, the medication unit dose being dispensed from the blister pack using finger-strength pressure. In this two-piece dispensing package, the blister pack and its cover is held within an outer shell, whereupon closing of the outer shell forces a cutting edge thereof into contact with the blister pack cover, thereby forming a seal around each blister pack pocket. Other exchangeable unit dose systems have also been available, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,084,695, 4,253,572, and 4,372,445. These patents generally describe plastic pillbox designs which receive a plurality of unit dose tablets of the like. The pillbox is sealed by a clear plastic cover having a plurality of frangible portions which enable individual compartments of the pillbox to be separately opened for dispensing operations. The cover can be provided of a relatively clear or transparent material to provide visual access to the medication compartments. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,839, a disposable blister strip is slidably insertable into a reusable medication cartridge which, in turn, is slidably insertable into a reusable frame. But, when a unit dose of medicine is forced through a membrane sealing the blister strip, torn portions of the membrane are left protruding through openings in the cartridge and frame, and it proves difficult to remove a spent blister strip from the cartridge with this system.
Another prior art unit-dose medication handling system comprises a medication tray having a plurality of dividers for defining compartments for receiving unit-dose dispensing boxes. The dispensing boxes are generally made of cardboard and are adapted to receive a plurality of unit-dose packs of medication. The unit doses may be in the form of separate vials, capsules, envelopes, or strip packs. A pressure sensitive label is adhered to the box for identification. A tray can be used for a single patient, wherein a plurality of prescription boxes can be placed in the adjacent compartments, with a pharmacist filling each box with a predetermined number of unit doses. A tray can also be disposed on a shelf of a moveable medication cart for use in dispensing procedures.
While there have been a variety of exchangeable unit dosing systems, such as described above, each has its own shortcomings. Generally speaking, there has not been available a single system which combines the advantages of using a pharmaceutical manufacturer's own unit dose medication packaging with the practical benefits of a reusable medicine dosage dispenser to minimize inventory and re-ordering requirements, eliminate medication re-packaging and product waste, increase medication security, and increase patient security, yet is simple and easy to use. The exchangeable systems described above do not offer all of the advantages in a single and relatively simple medicine unit dose dispensing system.